


The Species That is Woman

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 83: Sherlock Holmes. Set during ‘The Unicorn and the Wasp’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Species That is Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 83: Sherlock Holmes. Set during ‘The Unicorn and the Wasp’.

“You think you’re so Sherlock Holmes, figuring out how all the clues fit together when the average person can’t _find_ the clues in the first place. But here you are, being shown up by a woman.”

“I might think I’m like Holmes in a lot of ways, but unlike him I don’t see women as some foreign species.” The Doctor paused for a moment, then added. “Well, except when they _are_ another species.”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Come on then, you ladies’ man, don’t want to keep Agatha Christie waiting. I can’t _wait_ until she solves the mystery before you!”


End file.
